


Together

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [149]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: would you do something in which Castiel meets Gabriel again, he admits that he had missed him when he thought Gabriel was dead, Gabriel apologizes for leaving him and heaven and they decide to let their past behind them and be together again? Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Cas thought he was seeing things when he saw Gabriel walking down the street, but when Cas looked harder, he did see Gabriel.

“Gabriel?” Cas murmured softly. he felt his heart start to ache, seeing Gabe again, and he moved quickly to confront him. “Gabriel.” Cas said, surveying his brother.

Gabriel froze, seeing Cas.

“Is it really you, brother?” Cas asked.

“Yeah. Hey, Cas.” Gabriel said softly. “I’m…I’m back.”

“Gabriel…where have you been all this time?” Cas asked.

“Hiding. Again.” Gabriel scoffed.

“So what happened with you…” Cas trailed off.

“Faked death.  _Again_.” Gabriel nodded.

“I missed you, Gabriel. Really missed you. You were dead and I missed you.”

“I’m back now. Didn’t really know how to come back to you to tell you I was alive.” Gabriel said. “Cas…I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left you. Left Heaven. Left everything. I don’t want to run anymore. I don’t want to hide.” Gabriel took a step closer, reaching out for Cas hand. “I want to be with you. By your side. I want to forget about my past, focus on the present on the future.”

“Together? You and me?” Cas asked.

“You and me, brother.” Gabriel said, a soft smile on his face. He grabbed Cas’ hand, pulling him close. “You and me, forever.”

Cas smiled in returned, and pulled Gabriel close.


End file.
